Major Chip Hazard
Major Chip Hazard is the main antagonist of Small Soldiers. He was Archer's arch-enemy and the leader of the Commando Elite. Chip is the ideal combat commander: Aggressive, logical, and brutal. Chip leads by example, and his troops would follow him anywhere. Obsessed with victory and glory, Chip lives to battle his sworn enemies, the Gorgonites. He was also the main antagonist of the film. History Major Chip Hazard, along with the other Commando Elite were designed by Larry Benson, but were created by Global Tech. Industries. Each one of the Commandos were given a microchip known as the X-1000, and were programmed to kill Gorgonites. However the X-1000 was design to learn and adapt to the programing, so the Chip Hazard and the Commandos became more and more determan to kill the Goronites. Chip Hazard tries to kill Alan and the Gorgonites and is shown to be extremely xenophobic towards the Gorgonites (though in fairness to Chip Hazard and his crew he was following program: which dictated that the Gorgonites were enemies). However Chip Hazard showed no problem with endangering the lives of others and was warmongering, aggressive, and capable - with aid from his crew he terrorized any that got in his way and was not one for negotiation or diplomacy: prefer a "hands on" approach involving the creation of deadly war-machines made out of junk and the modification of toys into equally dangerous weaponry. After Chip Hazard defeated Archer, Alan gets furious and seizes Chip Hazard and jams him into the powerline, killing him. Creator Major Chip Hazard and the rest of the Commando Elite were designed by Larry Benson who was toy creator of company called Heartland Playsystems, which was later bought out by Global Tech. Industries. His business partner's name was Irwin Wayfair who was the designer of the Gorgonites. Activation Chip Hazard was activated by a simple command which was: "Ten-hut!" Operations Executed (''Chronological Order'') The first operation that Chip Hazard set up to launch was to first activate the rest of his troops to general quarters within the toy shop by the same general orders that activated him which was: "Commandos....Ten-hut!". Then from there Chip and his men set;out on a search and destroy mission to disassemble any gorgonite or uncommand they saw. In which this case they were successful at destroying; Troglokhan. Next, when Link Static later the next morning noticed Archer being helped by a human named Alan Abernathy Chip set up an objective to try and destroy Archer. For this assault, they fired a commando named Brick Bazooka at Allen's bike so he could destroy Archer within Alan's backpack. In this situation, the assault was a mission failure because Brick Bazooka got his leg caught in the bike chain in which he was thrown off the bike but later then reassembled. As the commandos next plan they secretly snuck into Alan's house in which he was keeping Archer. While Alan was asleep, the commandos trapped Archer and then stringing him up and started lowering him into the waste disposal unit in the sink. Fortunately, Allen heard the noises and rescued Archer. But while trying to do so, he was attacked by a commando named Nick Nitro. After Alan was cut by Nick Nitro's razor blade, Allen then forced Nitro into the trash disposal unit. This tore up Nitro's legs pretty badly. By then the rest of the commandos had already fled including Chip Hazard. After the escape from Alan, the commandos then moved into Alan's best friends house named Christy Fimple. Soon after Nick Nitro's death because he was so badly torn up, Chip Hazard took Nick's microchip and installed it into the Gwendy Dolls of Christy Fimple. Then from there, the gwendy dolls captured Christy and made her a hostage so te commandos could make their proposal to Alan to surrender the goronites. When Alan came to the house of Christy he then left a decoy of the gorgonites inside a box. While the commandos went to go destroy the box, Alan and Archer snuck into the back of Christy's house. The commandos didn't know it was a decoy though. To vanquish the suspected gorgonites that were in the box, they stuck a dynamite stick in the box to blow it sky high. Then after the explosion when the commandos noticed the box was a decoy they moved back to their original positions. when the commandos got back to their positions, they noticed Alan and Christy (their hostage) was escaping. When Alan and Christy got outside, the commandos followed them by blowing the garage door off and chasing the both them down the street on Christy's moped. The commandos were in hot persuit until Christy's moped jump over the a small river. When the commandos tried to jump the river, they crashed into a huge explosion. Alan and Cristy thought all the commandos were dead, but they didn't notice that the commander of the commandos was still alive and well. Then from there, Chip Hazard found a commando toy store army in which he activated all of them in heartland playsystems storage truck to plan one last final assault on the humans helping the gorgonites. Destruction After the destruction of Chip's makeshift helicopter, he engaged in a knife fight with Archer atop a Transformer pole. Chip defeated Archer and kicked him to ground below and declares victory is theirs, but Alan (who was clinging to the Transformer pole) then grabbed Chip and put him between the two transformers thereby creating an electrical circuit (whilst also frying Chip Hazards circuits), causing the transformers to explode and send out an Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP). While the blast is taking place Chip frys in agony. The EMP blast neutralised the X-1000 micro-processing chips in all of the Commando Elite, killing them. Personality There will be no mercy! - Chip Hazard's signature The typical image of a battle-hardened warrior, Chip was bitter, cruel, sadistic and brutish. He showed a deep capacity for honour and was unimaginably devoted to destroying the gorgonites. He did show emotion on one occasion when Nick Nitro died and he dictated that 'his battery had run out, but his memory would keep going and going and going' and that his death would be avenged. He was also extremely arrogant and very narcissistic, taking immense pride in his millitary status and in his abilities. He was highly intelligent and shown to be a brilliant tactician, with an analytical mind and a knife-sharp intellect. He, on one occasion, showed sympathy towards his prisoners, one example being the quote: Are you scared? We're all scared. You'd have to be crazy not to be scared!. He could be insensitive and emotionless, shown when he frequently contradicted and criticized his own troops, but this is possibly in order to toughen them up. He displays incredible physical attributes and has an uncanny level of durability and endurance, as he survives being blown up, crushed and the destruction of his custom-built helicopter. Trivia *Like many homicidal machines Chip Hazard could be considered a homage to the Terminator, due to his status as a murderous toy he also shares similarities to Chucky - however Chip Hazard also has a lot in common with the morally dubious character of war-films such as Full Metal Jacket (''such as the infamous Sergeant "Animal Mother"''). *He was voiced by legendary actor Tommy Lee Jones. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Toys